


A Stolen Moment

by wholocker78218



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: A missing scene between Pacho and Elias that I wish they had included.





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few works for this fandom, especially Pacho who I thought was on of the most interesting and dynamic characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The boy, Elias, stands before him, a glass in his hand. Pacho watches him inch slightly closer, Elias’s legs grazing his own. He puts down his own glass on the table next to the chair and takes another look up at the boy who hasn’t even taken a drink yet. Reaching out he takes the glass from the boy’s hand and places it next to his own on the table. He takes one of the boys hands in his own and pulls him forward, the boy follows through and lands on his knees straddling Pacho’s lap. Their faces are so close now, the boy feels warm where his legs touch Pacho’s and he can feel the heat from the boys chest through his silk shirt. Trailing his hands up the boy’s bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, he cups the boy’s face, one finger moving a few hairs to the side to look properly in to his eyes: the boy has beautiful eyes. Not being able to hold back any longer he brings the boy’s face to his own and captures his lips in a soft kiss, his eyes close and he focuses on the softness of the boys mouth. The boy returns the kiss but it’s sloppy and unpracticed and Pacho has to remind himself how young the boy is. He nips at the boy’s lips making him gasp and open his mouth, Pacho takes full advantage and slides his tongue against Elias’s, the boy’s moans lost in Pacho’s kiss.

 

The boy moves his hands to rest upon Pacho’s shoulders, from there, one slides into his hair while the other trails down his collarbone to the patch of chest uncovered by his silk shirt

 

Pacho’s hands slide down the smoothness of Elias’ chest to grip his tiny waist, gripping his hips he pulls the boy closer to him, removing any of the space left between them. He hears the sweet moans coming from the boy who is hard in his jeans and he can feel himself begin to grow hard in anticipation for what is to come.

 

He breaks the kiss, restoring air to his lungs as he stares at the boy sitting in his lap with pupils blown wide and red kissed lips.

 

“Be honest with me, do you want this? You need to tell me now, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once we start,” he says, breathless.

 

“I want you, Pacho,” Elias responds, his hands around Pacho’s neck.

 

That’s all the confirmation Pacho needs, he grips the back of the boy’s thighs and carries him through to his bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, the boy’s legs fall open and he places his body between them, capturing the boy’s lips in another kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss once more he sees a scared look in the boy’s eyes.

 

“Are you sure you want this? I’m not going to force you into this.” Pacho says truthfully, he may be a lot of things but he’s not a rapist.

 

“No, I do. I’ve just never…”

 

“Been with a man?” The boy nods his head.

 

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Pacho asks.

 

The boy shakes his head.

 

“Untouched,” he breathes and the boy turns red in embarrassment. “Don’t be ashamed, I’ll be gentle. I promise,” Pacho says, his body lowering once more to press flush again that of Elias’s.

 

He keeps his promise to be gentle, removing the boy’s clothes one layer at a time, trailing kisses over the boys chest and nipples, his lips and tongue drag along the boy’s neck, his teeth pinching slightly at the soft skin beneath the jaw. Meanwhile, Elias’s hands trail over Pacho’s broad shoulders, his nails digging in slightly when Pacho bites at a sensitive spot of skin.

 

By the time they are both naked, Elias is a whining mess in Pacho’s arms and he reveling in it, it has been too long since his last fuck and it’s been even longer since the last time he had to be this gentle.

 

He reaches into his bedside table, taking out lube and a condom, he kisses the boy one last time on the lips before sliding down the youngers slim body. He takes his time opening the boy, every grunt of discomfort soothed with kisses on the boys thighs and stomach, after a while once he feels the boy is ready he slides back up the boy’s body to kiss him again.

 

“Please Pacho, I need you.” The boy whines into his mouth.

  
“Shhh sweet boy, I’m here. This will feel strange at first but I’ll make you feel good, ok?” Pacho soothes, his voice similarly wrecked.

 

“I trust you, Pacho.”

 

Slowly he pushes into the boy, the tight fit making it almost impossible to not just speed ahead and wreck the poor boy’s body for his own pleasure. Instead he slides in all the way and pauses, kissing the youngers moans of discomfort away. Once he’s sure the boy is ok, he slides out and pushes back in slowly, repeating the action again and again and again until the boy is moaning with pleasure and begin him not to stop. He knows he’s hitting the right spot when the boy gasps and clenches around him like a vice and it takes all he has to not spend himself in the wet heat of Elias’s body. He bites and sucks at the boy’s neck, sure to leave a mark or two, his hands twist at the boy’s sensitive nipples until the boy cant take the stimulation anymore and comes all over their stomachs and chests, the boy tightens around him and only then does he allow himself to reach his own end.

 

Afterwards, the boy lays on his chest, his hands gripping at Pacho, unwilling to let go while Pacho smokes a cigarette.

 

“Do you want me to go?” The boy asks, his fingers trailing up and down the skin of Pacho’s chest.

 

“Do you want to go?” He counters, the boy shakes his head in the negative and Pacho smiles a small smile and slides down the bed to wrap his arms around the boy, pulling him closer against him.

 

“Good, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
